


Stop Touching That; You’re Getting Grease All Over It

by MarsMania



Category: No Fandom
Genre: OC characters, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMania/pseuds/MarsMania
Summary: This was a short story I did for school. Must as well post it.:P





	Stop Touching That; You’re Getting Grease All Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters and lots of references; feel free to point out ones you saw

“Why must you?” Chris just wished to drink his earl grey tea, under the cherry tree, undisturbed. Was that too much to ask? Apparently.

    “Oh pipe down you old fart,” Abby bounced excitedly holding an old piece of paper. “You just gotta see this.” Chris knew there really wasn’t any fighting her, so he put his Sherlock book down (after he bookmarked it) and smoothed his vest down. Abby being the boisterous type she is, jumped unto Chris, before he could do anything, with all her weight. She sat on his lap with the paper shoved in Chris’ face. Chis sat up, pushing the paper a little bit from his face. He was far-sighted after all so even if he wanted to, he couldn’t read it. It would be too blurry. 

“Get off of me, you fat lard.” Chris pushed Abby to get a better look, only for Abby to shove the paper piece right back into his face. “Stop it.” He said as she threw the piece once more at him. As Chris grabbed the paper, Abby sprung off him and sat as close as possible to look herself. When he opened the paper, he saw not just a map, but a familiar looking board game. He stared at the paper for a moment longer, his confusion growing by the second. “Hey, Ally...” Chris practically sang, smiling at her in annoyance while Abby sat quietly in full anticipation. “What am I looking at? What the h-” 

“I’m so glad you asked!” Abby basically yelled, bursting with jubilation. She then pulled her phone out of her side pocket and begun to scroll through her photos. She laughed occasionally when a funny picture was passed, leaving Chris still with a rapidly decreasing patience bar. She pulled a digital photo of her and Lilith in the forest with not bad lighting. Lilith (of course with being a ghost) was almost fully see through, showing a chest, smothered with dirt and jewels. A shovel off to the side was delicately dappled with spots of dirt spects and, in some places, a streak of mud. Chris could could focus on the chest, its conspicuous placement making it hard to look away. 

“Well? Can you see it?” Asked Abby, as the blank black of her eyes changed to sunset in the blink of her eye. The blend of orange and blue with a spot of yellow gave the meaning of excitement. Her eyes said she was curious, oh so very curious with her interest and expectancy increasing by the minute. 

“Why, does this picture seem…”

“Off?”  Abby supplied. “I noticed it too, but I still don’t know why I feel that off putting feeling. I didn’t really give it that much thought until a while ago.” Abby stood up and grabbed Chris, hoisting him up with her. “Wanna go show the others with m-”

“No.” Chris immediately shot down. He was reading earlier dang it, just let him finish the book; at least the chapter. 

“C’mon Lucy-”

“Don’t call me that, you… you thing.”

“Nice save.”

“Thank you.”

“C’mon Paco.” Abby pouted right before grabbing his book and starting to walk off. If he wanted it back, he’d have to follow her, but in the end, she wins. But, if he chooses to not follow her, he can kiss his half finished book goodbye, because he knows he’s not getting that back. After a long sigh and an eye roll, he jogged up to Abby who was grinning with a victorious glint. As they walked, Abby begun to sing a familiar song, but Chris didn’t think much of it, continuing to read his book. “I just don’t wanna miss you tonight.” Her song started soft, increasing in volume as she continued. Chris eyed the same sentence, losing his focus when he started to recognize the tune. 

“Wait.” But, she already made it to the chorus.

“ _ When everything's made to be broken _ !” Abby yelled flamboyantly to Chris’ irritation.

“Why?” 

“Because our love is God, Lucy.” 

“Kill me.”

“God!”

The walk continued in silence as Chris halted reading his book to watch the leaves sway in the spring breeze. The puff of air gingerly moved his bangs out of his face in a calming manner, very relaxing. Abby put her hair in a bun as she walked, putting the two, long pieces of hair in a small, tight bun, her delicate blades at the ends of her threads sticking out. The bun was messy since it was hard to go around her horns, but she managed, with her blades shining in the midday sun. 

Reaching their clubhouse, they ended up finding the sweetest group member. “Lilith!” Abby yelled, throwing her hands in the air and waving them for attention. The petite girl then looked up and around until she spotted the two friends. “Christopher, Abigail, always a pleasure. How are you the this afternoon.” She asked in a calm and quiet, yet strong voice. Chris was always more comfortable when she was around. It was her aura. Well, that and the others could and would be a little overwhelming at times. Especially, Georgie with all his floating and balloons.

“C’mon, girl,” Abby responded to her full name with a laugh. “Call me Alice, or at least Abby. We’ve knew each other for like, forever.” 

“You mean three weeks.” Chris interjected.

“And a half.” They heard from a nearby bush.

“Thank you, bush.” 

“That’s alright.” Lilith started as she got off of the soft grass she sat upon. “I like your name… That is-!” ‘ _ And there she goes _ .’ Chris sighed as he prepared to be there for the next few hours, or until Lilith’s apology rant ended. “If you do not wish for me to call upon you in such a manner, I will stop doing such and call you your preferred title. Of course, if I have offended you in any such way I deeply apologize, for I regret making you feel in any way uncomf-“ 

“Okay, breathe honey.” Abby interjected as she held her hands up to Lilith signaling to stop. She was already concerning her enough. Abby didn’t need her to pass out from hyperventilation. “I’m almost positive- Am! Positive!” Abby fixes mid-sentence when she saw Lilith flinch in fear of being misunderstood. 

“Yeah, we promise you’re okay, sugar.” The bush added. Chris was so close to just going over there and questioning his entire existence. Lilith relaxed a bit, before she looked at the bush. 

“Thank you, Mr. Bush.” Lilith thanked as she looked back at Abby and her old cartoonish eyes, that shone a soft dark blue, a touch of brown, and twitching with concern. A soft smile was shared between both of them, as Chris walked towards the ‘talking bush’. 

“Is that you, Greg?” Chris was too tired for another one of his pranks. 

“Uh... no,” the bush spoke, “Just the spaghetti.”

“C’mon George Bush, get out.” 

“Nah, I like it in here.”

“Greg…” Abby scowled with no actual bite. She smiled into her warning, almost laughing, breaking the illusion of her being mad at all. 

“Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” A green, goo-like substance then slid out of the bush slowly and begun to rise. It created a person-like figure with jeans, no shirt and hollowed eyes. The goo dripped down, but stayed in form and the figure smiled a smug grin as it shaped fully. “What gave it away?” The goo asked “Was it my hilarious unmatched humor?”

“Well, it’s unmatched, so I’ll give you that.” Chris joked as he started to walk away already. He smiled broadly, watching the goo’s hollow eyes shoot up and freeze in shock, like an anime. 

“Ooo,” Abby cheered, “Nice burn, bro!” 

“Aw, don’t be that way to Gregory. He’s got no brain to process with.” Lilith suggested. 

“Ha! Funny, good one, Lilith!” Abby encouraged as she warped her arm around Lilith’s neck. Lilith took a second to register the praise while, in the background, Greg fought Chris about his humor being “the greatest thing the world’s ever seen,” unlike Chris’ humor being “#Deep”

“Oh no, that is not what I intended to mean. Gregory literally does not possess a brain, for he is entirely goo. He needs not any body systems, a brain, bones, muscle, a heart or a soul.” Lilith explained unhooking herself from Abby’s grasp on her. 

“Psh, I have a soul, unlike mister ‘Art is Dead’ over there.” Greg huffed, pointing at Chris before crossing his arms and sat, agitated. Chris just stood straight and put his hands on his hips, smirking.

“I ship it.” Abby teased, beginning to walk to the clubhouse that was only a few blocks away. Greg blushed slightly and Chris laughed, both following and talking amongst themselves.

“You know,” Lilith contemplated, “your friendship reminds me of two characters I was informed about by Abigail-“

“Abby.”

“Alice.”

“Amanda.”

“Donkey!” A young vampire popped out of nowhere to add, scaring Lilith into a miniature PAC-man ghost, but fluffier. “What are we talking about over here?” The vampire questioned with young energy. He was wearing his oversized 1700s costume again. The faded blue always did go well with his dark skin and his mismatched eyes. The green and blue contrast really did suit his character. 

“We’re talking Klance, sugar.” Abby happily supplied. Lilith snapped her head out of her hands. “Yes, that is the one.” She pointed with her numb, still in her tiny ghost form, but popping back to normal in the most comfortable state. “Those were the characters. What were their names? Keith And Lance?”

“Right on.” Abby happily answered.

“Oh, c’mon, are you calling me Keith?”

“Uh, no. You’re Lance.”

“But I wanna be Keith.”

“Yeah, well, you’re lucky to even be considered as such. You’re Hunk compared to Chris. He’s a slimy boy.”

“But I’m literally slime.”

“Exactly, bruh.”

“Rats.”

Chris chuckled at the antics and started to climb the ladder to the clubhouse, not really wanting to waste energy floating up. Lilith, however, did just that and was the first one up. The vampire child rode Abby up since he was a little short, making it a tad difficult. The goo figure just slid up the pole on the right. They all made it up and sat in their regular seats. Chris sat on black and red dotted bean bag in the left top corner while Greg sat to his left. Lilith laid in the top shelf of the library and picked her newest journal to write about the trees she saw today, as well as a few other things. The little one sat on his short plastic chair and began to color a page in his book on the table in front of him. 

Posters lined the walls depending on what corner it was. Chris has a few rock bands posters on his walls and a record player on the desk he shared with Greg, next to his stuffed bunny. He had a box full of his records as well as a burnt Justin Bieber one. Greg had swirls of paint decorating the walls around the posters. Shades of greens, blues, yellows and pinks danced along the wood from bright tones to dark hues. He painted when he was stressed, so he had all the tools he needed next to Chris’ bunny. Abby has glitter scattered everywhere in her corner. She held the bottom left and sat on a giant embroidered pillow. The pillow itself showed a marvelous image of space, coated region to region in a black void sprinkled with white and gentle presses of purples, pinks and greens. Her aunt taught her to embroider, the pillow being her favorite project with her aunt. She still embroidered when she felt lost, scared, or anxious; it being a beautiful memory of her. 

“Excuse me August,” Lilith asked the small boy in front of her. “Could you possibly lend me the fern color?” 

“Uh… what?” The boy asked. “Oh wait!” The boy picked a slightly shaded green marker and pointed it toward Lilith, receiving a nod. She grabbed the marker and begun to sketch the new tree she was writing about and the quiet continued for a minute longer. Chris scrolled through Tumblr, Greg sat quietly and watched him surf, August colored a picture of all of them, Lilith drew a birch tree and Abby began to pick up her needle. 

The silence, however didn’t last another second when Abby remembered her and Chris’ conversation that very morning. She jumped to air and dropping her needle. “I forgot to mention the map, I can’t believe it!” Abby bounced, bursting with excitement. August looked up but continued to color and Greg didn't really move. He opened an eye but continued to lean on Chris. 

“I’m tired so, how about no?” Greg falsed snooze on Chris to exaggerate while August’s interest sprung a bit. 

“What kind of a map?” 

“Well,” Abby sung, “it’s-“

“No.” Greg immediately shut down, sounding a bit too firmly. “Last time we went adventuring, I was decapitated.”

“You’re goo.” August pointed out. 

“Yeah, but you still feel your head topple off. Terrifying.” August shuddered at the thought and Abby scrunched in disgust. 

“Cool.” Chris said casually, still scrolling through Tumblr. August, obviously grossed out by the topic, put his colors down, climbed up to Lilith and sat with her. Lilith held August as she continued to read, trying to cancel out the idea of being decapitated. 

“That was an accident. Anyway, this is better!” Abby spoke optimistically y try to convince the others. Well, for those who weren’t grappled unto Lilith for dear life.

“How exactly?” Lilith carefully questioned. “Pardon me If I’ve misconstrued your reasoning, but this seems to be very familiar to the last time you found some sort of ‘map’.”

“Except this time, I’m too tired to deal with Abby.” Greg, being in a contentious state, spouted angrily. Abby dropped her gaze slightly as her color seemed to drain a bit. 

“Are… are you saying you have to “deal” with me on a daily basis or something?” Greg tried to ignore her and turned more into Chris, hoping she get the message and back off.

“Alright, up.” Chris sighed, closing his app and turning off his phone “Wake up, lieutenant,” Chris slapped Greg, not hard enough to bruise or anything but hard enough to wake him. “It’s me, Connor.” Greg grumbled, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes, or well, holes. Greg looked back at Abby, still standing there, waiting for an answer. 

“What?” He snapped rather unnecessarily. 

“What? What! What do you mean ‘what’? Am I annoying to you?” She begun to raise her voice, not thinking. “Well, am I? ‘Cause I’m real invested now.” 

“Well, you’re annoying enough to get kicked out of Purgatory.” No one moved for a bit. Chris sat, fighting with himself over if he should intervene. Lilith stopped reading, suddenly hyper aware of the tension and the shaking child in her lap. She was beyond panicking; August hated fights. 

“Guys-“

“Shut up Lilith!” Both Abby and Greg shouted and as a result, August covered his ears and curled as far as he could into the ghost. Not knowing what to do, she just held the poor boy in the middle. 

“I’m  _ really _ not in the mood for your mood swings, Abby. You were fine a second ago. What happened?” 

“Your existence happened.”

“So now you’re gonna insult me?”

“No, I’m just describing you!”

“Guys,” Chris said sternly. Both Abby and Greg were standing now and at the edge of screaming at each other.

“Shut it, Lucy!” Greg spat venom at the demon, not wanting to deal with anyone else. 

“You’re such an idiot. It’s better to let someone think you’re one instead of opening your mouth to prove it!” Abby violently yelled.

“Well, I envy people who don’t know you!”

“You sir, are a waste of oxygen!”

“Can you  **please** stop? You’re  _ scaring me _ .” August pleaded, trembling, crying and pale. Fights were not good memories. Everyone in the clubhouse knew that; seems they forgot in their rage. They ignored August’s pleas, Lilith’s begs and Chris’ screams. They couldn’t hear anything other than their boiling anger. 

“Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma.” Greg took a step forward, daring his opponent to do anything. 

“Why don’t you shock me and say something intelligent for once?” Abby took a step herself. The bickering seemed to get louder and louder, back and forth, against everyone’s protests. It was getting to be too much and Chris stood up, grabbed Greg by the jeans (being the only part you can grab) and hoisted him up, before tossing him out the window. Abby stood still for a moment, before the events that just happened finally clicked in her brain. 

“Wait…What?” She screamed at the top of her lungs in confusion. Lilith and August joined her and together, they screamed loud enough to cause an echo through the forest. “Wha- wha… why?” Abby managed to stutter out. Chris sat there and listened to them verbally barf at him for throwing Greg out the window. A few moments later, Greg came back up the ladder, grumpy and wanting an explanation. He stomped over to Chris and eyed him with fury.

“Why, hello there Gregory. What can I do for you this fine and lovely afternoon?”

“You know,” Greg pulled a tight grin, scrunching his face, sarcasm dripping off is tongue. “There’s this simple thing you can do. You see, turn around and  _ jump off the roof!”  _ Greg screamed mid sentence, puffs of smoke basically seething out the side of his face. 

“Aw,” Chris pouted, “but then I’d get dirt on my jeans; they are new-“ In that moment, Greg picked Chris up and flung him out the same window. “You see now, that wasn’t very nice.” Chris wore a smug grin, being able to float. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be. Why did you throw me out the dang window?” Greg, still fuming, demanded. He was beyond mad at Chris for getting sticks and grass in his goo. “Well, answer pretty boy.”

“Aw, you think I’m pretty.”

“You’re fishing, Hot topic.” Chris floated back through the window and into his chair. He put a book away and checked his phone while Greg patience was running faster than a gold medalist in track. 

“Could you hear anything from the floor, Ground Zero?” Chris asked, still tapping away on his phone.

“Yelling, get to it, My Chemical Romance.”

“How many of these do you have?”

“Keep stalling and you’ll find out, Panic at the Disco.”

“Well, Abby was one of the people screaming and not because the argument wasn’t over, she was genuinely scared you would get hurt.” Greg looked at Abby and she just stared back, furrowed brows and a straight face. “So you threw me out a window, got grass in my hair, gave Lilith a panic attack, and caused August to faint all so you could remind me that Abby still loves me?” Greg was frustrated, just- ugh.

“Pfft, August didn’t faint, he’s fi-“ August was knocked out on the floor. “Huh, ‘the more you know’ star.” Lilith took a deep breath before she grabbed a book, a pen, a flower crown and August’s collar. 

“I need a vacation.” Lilith mumbled before she floated out softly and sat under a tree to wait for August to wake up. 

“Welp, make up.” Chris said with his arms spread out. “Or I’ll trap you.” Abby and Greg, not getting the warning fast enough, were soon squished together far too close, and Abby was having trouble breathing. “Trap it is.” Chris let go and proceeded to walk out. “Oh, and if you don’t make up, I’ll hide the ice cream and put Greg in jail.”

“Not the vacuum cleaner!” Greg pleaded. He hated that thing. “Alright, alright.” Greg have into the horror of the death roomba and turned to Abby. “I’m sorry, Abby. I was grumpy and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I really shouldn’t have made you feel bad.” 

“It’s okay, I promise. You’re not the first to tell me I’m annoying.” 

“Yeah well,” Greg scratched his neck, smiling like a goof. “You’re the good kind of annoying.” 

“Hooray friendship!” Chris Hughes his friends once more, and this time, not as awkward. 

“Ah, today’s been an adventure. I’m burned out.” Abby walked over to the map, folding it into a small square, pulling a random book out and placing the paper there. “I won’t need another adventure for a while.” She closes the book and placed it back, turning to Greg. Abby’s soft and happy expression really did make him feel a tad better. “Wanna go draw on August until he wakes up?”

“You know it.”

  
  


 

                   The End


End file.
